Mrs Corinthos
by Micky Fine
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! A soliloquy of sorts by Alcazar about Carly.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mrs. Corinthos

Author: Micky

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me and I am making no profit from this literary work (well, maybe that makes it seem too important, how about this piece of imagination that wouldn't get out of my head?)

Synopsis: A soliloquy of sorts by Alcazar after the episode on August 5, 2003.

Author's Note: I am a total S and C fan, but this popped into my head yesterday and I couldn't get it out. I think Alcazar could really grow on me really fast.

Reviews always welcome.

Alcazar sat on the bed next to Carly's sleeping form and tried to figure out what the hell was the matter with him.

He was the drug lord. She was the kidnapped victim. The boundaries were very straightforward.

She was Mrs. Corinthos.

And she was his prisoner.

And yet...

When he told the doctor that she was his wife it had seemed completely natural. That she could have been his wife. Should have been his wife. In some other life.

She mumbled in her sleep and he immediately turned to look at her. 

Her blonde hair was tousled around her head and her freckles stood out starkly on her face. The lines of pain that had creased her face not so long ago had disappeared and she looked completely at peace. He squeezed the hand he still held in his own lightly as she sighed and settled back into deep slumber.

She was Mrs. Corinthos.

And she was his prisoner.

And yet...

Her hand, so soft and small, was so different from his own. It was pale from lack of sun and the freckles found there looked sickly and pale. His own hand was large, tan, and slightly calloused from working on the yacht. 

He needed to take her out in the sun, put her on a deck chair and just let her suntan. Let the freckles he already lov... liked so much show up in full force and cover her skin.

He was jealous of her. Well, more of her husband. The husband that rarely strayed far from her mind. When he'd been telling her of his favorite palace in Italy and she'd said, "We could go on a picnic." he'd immediately pictured himself with her on a checkered blanket, a wicker picnic basket nearby and a baby in her arms, while he sat nearby and they looked out over the valley towards the ocean. And then she'd Sonny's name and it had all disappeared.

She was Mrs. Corinthos.

And she was his prisoner.

And yet...

He admired her beauty and her intelligence.

She was thin, but extremely powerful. She had overpowered his guards so many times it made him want to bang their heads together. And she was smart. She could charm anyone and she could come up with a different plan for escape every day. Some were completely outrageous and not entirely planned out but the complexity of her brain astounded him. Amazed him. Made him lov...like her even more.

She was Mrs. Corinthos.

And she was his prisoner.

And yet...

He admired her willpower. He had had one of his men investigate Carly and he had learned all about her past. Her complicated, twisted past. It showed a different side of her, an impulsive, vindictive, desperate woman. So different from the independent, self-assured, confident woman that lay here next to him.

She was Mrs. Corinthos.

And she was his prisoner.

And yet...

She was like a bolt of lightning that had lit up his life and he had somehow managed to capture in a bottle. But he knew, that like a bolt of lightning she would quickly disappear back to her previous life, her family, and her friends, that didn't include him...the enemy.

She was also a miracle worker. She had managed through pure will power to stop the contractions and convince him to wait. He, who made up his mind resolutely and never changed his decisions, had allowed her to work her magic. He hadn't been willing to do that, to risk her life, and yet she had convinced him. She had even managed to joke and try and think about other things when he knew she was suffering from immeasurable pain. Pain he had tried to take from her, even if it was only by having her squeeze his hand.

His hand.

The one that still held hers.

She was Mrs. Corinthos.

And she was his prisoner.

And yet...

He didn't want to give her back. He wanted to keep her. He was similar to a child who has found a lost dog and wants to keep it desperately. But she wasn't a dog. She was a beautiful woman who amazed and who was starting to crawl into his mind and his heart. 

But she had a family in Port Charles. A husband, a son, a mother, a half brother, an uncle, and aunt, cousins, a sister-in-law, a father-in-law, and friends who were as close to her as her family.

She also had a psychopathic brother-in-law. Ric who had kidnapped her, locked her in a room, and threatened to take away this all-important child. And when Alcazar had seen her in that metal and concrete room he had realized that he needed to help this woman. He hadn't realized it in his brain.  In his brain, she was a bargaining chip. No, he had realized he needed to help her in his dusty soul and rusty heart, things he hadn't used or listened to in years. And so he sat there, holding her hand. Trying to ignore the facts.

She was Mrs. Corinthos.

And she was his prisoner.

And yet...


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Same as before

AUTHOR: Micky

DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me and I am making no profit from this piece of imagination.

SYNOPSIS: More of Alcazar's thoughts after the episode on 8/6/03

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hadn't really planned on another chapter but after some wonderful feedback (thank you all so much for your wonderful comments) and a little inspiration from the show I decided to add another chapter. Another may be forthcoming depending on how the show's storyline goes.

Reviews welcome and appreciated.

PS: Does anyone know of a Sonny and Carly support group? I wanted more Alcazar and Carly on Friday during Sonny and Carly's romantic interlude. AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Alcazar has corrupted my devotion to S and C. Just kidding. Well, maybe not entirely.

Where was his brain?

He'd always done well in school. He'd gone to Oxford, had studied history. Become a successful "businessman". Dominated worldwide in his "profession". But somewhere between the time he had taken advantage of a business opportunity and now, he must have lost his brain.

He had placed his life in the hands of Carly Corinthos. He had handed her a sharp blade and told her to shave him.

Where was his brain?

He'd been angry when he'd seen her talking on a stolen cell phone again. He couldn't believe he couldn't trust her to just let things happen. But no, she had to go and try to fix things and endanger her life and her husband's. He'd been so angry that after all he'd done for her, she still didn't trust him to do what was best. And so, because his mind was on vacation, he had come up with this little lesson on trust.

Where was his brain?

He sat down on the bed with his back to her and waited. There was a brief pause as he could almost hear Carly thinking and then he felt her position herself behind him. First he felt her knees press lightly on his sides. As she leaned forward, he felt the slight pressure of the baby on his back. And then her arms came around his neck from behind.

Where was his brain?

She paused again, the blade hovering over his face and then he felt the pressure of the blade against his neck, moving upwards towards his chin. And then it was gone. He heard the blade clink in the bowl of water and then it returned to his neck. After several swipes he relaxed. A little.

Where was his brain?

As he sat there, he attempted to formulate ideas about how to deal with the situation Carly...Mrs. Corinthos, had created. But he couldn't. All he could concentrate on was the pressure of the blade on his face and Carly's breath in his ear. He told himself to relax and took a deep breath. But that didn't help. All it did was bring the intoxicating...intriguing...the scent of her. A simple combination of shampoo, soap, and deodorant, not a hint of perfume but it still haunted him. And then he heard her quiet voice in his ear.

"Lorenzo?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to turn around."

"Alright."

He stood up, pulled the stool with wheels in front of Carly and sat down. But now there was too much distance between him and Carly. Slowly, he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Carly's body, just brushing her knees. She also leaned forward, blade in hand and began to shave again.

Where was his brain?

He studied her face. She didn't notice, as she was utterly concentrated on what she was doing. Her eyebrows would move closer together when she frowned at his chin. And her tongue would just peek out of her mouth when she was totally concentrating. A small, pink reminder of her inner child.

"You know, I own a club."

"The Cellar, right?"

"Mm-hmm. And I had another club before that."

"And your point is?"

"I didn't once study Cosmetology."

"Are you complaining that I'm making you shave me?"

"No one can make me do anything."

"That's true. Well then, are complaining that I convinced you to shave me?"

"I'm just saying it's a waste of talent."

"Indeed."

"Yep, now turn around."

He did as she ordered and once more sat on the bed in front of her. This could have been so different. She could have done this for him all the time. She could have been in his life always. But she wasn't. She was Mrs. Corinthos. Mrs. Corinthos. Mrs. Corinthos.

He wasn't sure where his brain had gone, but he knew where his heart was headed.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: still the same

AUTHOR: Micky

DISCLAIMER: They still aren't mine no matter how much I wish they were. Oh, and I'm not making any profit from this piece of imagination.

SYNOPSIS: Still Alcazar doing soliloquy's. If I get really inspired, Mrs. Corinthos herself might make an appearance. Let me know on that, ok?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Argh! I must be sick. I didn't want Sonny and Carly again today. I wanted more Carly and Alcazar. And right now, the only way I can get it is through writing, so, my imagination has once more taken over. This particular part of this thing takes place after the episode on 8/12/03. I'm not sure if this will be continuing after this or not.

Reviews always welcome.

Lorenzo sat in his chair contemplating a glass of scotch. Well, he was contemplating his life in a glass of scotch. Man, things were so screwed up.  Carly was gone.  Oh sure, there was a blonde, pregnant woman in the next room.

But it was the wrong woman.

She was a hostage. She worked as leverage. He should be happy. But he wasn't. He was missing a woman who wasn't his wife. One who had no significant emotional attachment to him. One who was in another country with her husband and child, snug in her little penthouse at the top of a tower in the middle of Port Charles. He was missing Mrs. Corinthos. There was rustling in the next room and for a moment he thought it was her.

But it was the wrong woman.

He was angry with Sonny. He had let her speak to his sister, had not harmed Courtney in any way. He had taken excellent care of his wife. And the bastard wouldn't let him speak to her. Of course, had Lorenzo been in Sonny's position, he wouldn't have let him speak to her either. He heard a woman's voice in the next room asking for food.

But it was the wrong woman.

He had sensed Carly on the other side of the phone. She hadn't even breathed near it, but he could sense her. He could picture her, looking at Sonny curiously, wondering why she was being mentioned in a "business" conversation. He could see her being prepared and almost willing to talk to him and then her husband refused and he imagined that there might have been slight disappointment there. A minute amount. Maybe. He heard the clinking of a fork against a plate in the next room.

But it was the wrong woman.

He hadn't been sure what he was going to say. He wanted to know how she and the baby were doing. Make sure she had arrived all right. Make sure she hadn't been hurt in the gun battle that had taken place in the clinic. Then he thought of threatening those she cared about and saying he wouldn't hurt them as long as she came back. 

His hostage. His prisoner. This woman he understood so well. The one he had taught Backgammon. The one he had told about Sophie. The one he had seen go through immense pain during premature contractions and conquer it. This woman who had caught the corner of his heart and was threatening to take it all. Mrs. Corithos. Carly. He heard someone in the next room.

But it was the wrong woman.

Lorenzo sat in his chair contemplating his life in a glass of scotch.  Giving it one last look, he drank it all in one swig.  The time for contemplating was over.  It was time for action.  He heard a woman arguing with the guard in the next room.

It was the wrong woman.

But it wasn't going to stay that way.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: nope, I still haven't changed it

AUTHOR: still me, Micky

DISCLAIMER: They still aren't mine no matter how much I try to convince 'em. j/k. I am making no profit from this piece of fiction.

SYNOPSIS: Still fixated on Alcazar's soliloquy's. Still toying with the idea of an appearance by Mrs. Corinthos herself. We'll have to see.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all once again for your wonderful feedback. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue because I had no idea where this thing was going (still don't actually) and I wasn't sure if I really liked it anymore. But since you were all so nice in your reviews I thought I'd give you some more. This takes places after and kind of during the episode on 8/13/03.

Reviews always welcome.

PS I have nothing against Courtney and I really like her but the views stated here are those I think Alcazar would have.

Lorenzo stood at the door to Kelly's, looking through the window and watching Carly. She was right there, sitting on a stool at the counter. She looked calm, happy, but impatient. She must be waiting for someone. As he took in the room around her he could see no guard. He found that curious, as he was sure Sonny would have her followed by a guard everywhere now. He looked more carefully and still couldn't see one. Either the guard blended in well, he was incompetent, or Carly had given him the slip. He was going for the last two. If that were so, he could waltz right in and waltz right back out with Carly. Simple, neat, clean and tidy. There was just one problem.

He wanted her to come of her own free will.

After yet another argument with Courtney (she was so damn annoying), he had thought about it. Courtney was right. Carly would never divorce Sonny. He was always on her mind and she loved him very much. But Alcazar wanted Carly with him. And so he began to plan, scheme and formulate a plot. He'd come up with all sorts of schemes with Luis for business reasons, so now he applied those skills to this particular situation.

He wanted her to come of her own free will.

The first part of the plan he had formulated was to get off the yacht and into Port Charles without detection. He had taken the helicopter from the yacht to the jet in Leon. The jet had then flown him to a private hangar near New York City. He had then driven from there to Port Charles. All the traveling had given him time to think. Think about the plan. Think about Carly.

He wanted her to come of her own free will.

Courtney had said Carly had been playing him. And she probably had at times. During their backgammon games he could practically see the wheels in her brain turning as she schemed on how to use things to her advantage and play him. But there had also been other moments. Like during her premature contractions when she had looked at him with such fear. There had been nothing but truth and honesty between them. And after the contractions had stopped and she thanked him for helping her and believing in her, there was no lying in her eyes, she wasn't playing a game. And as he had seen the truth in her chocolate brown eyes something had happened.

He wanted her to come of her own free will.

She was lightning. She was fire. She was damn explosive. Carly had a spark. She exuded life. She glowed and happiness seemed to flow out of every pore. This woman was amazing. He now understood Luis's weakness for Brenda. Jason's weakness for Courtney. Sonny's weakness for Carly. Lorenzo was developing an ultimate weakness for Mrs. Corinthos. And he couldn't just take her. No, because his feelings were so deep and he wanted her to feel free.

He wanted her to come of her own free will.

It would seem impossible to many that Carly would walk away and leave everything of her own free will. The husband she had married three times. The son she had fought for so hard. Her other family and friends she cared for so deeply. She couldn't just leave them. And that was why he was falling in love with her. She was loyal. But that loyalty left her with one weakness. She would do anything to protect her family. Including Courtney.

He wanted her to come of her own free will.

Sure he could waltz in there and back out with her with him. But then she would be constantly fighting to be set free. Duping the guards and playing him. But if she came of her own free will to protect others in her family, she would follow the deal and keep it. And stay with him as long as he needed her.

He had a plan to convince her to come with him. A proposition of sorts for her. And her loyalty and need to protect her own would cause her to take it. She would willingly waltz out of Port Charles with him.

She would come of her own free will.

He hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Mrs. Corinthos

AUTHOR: Micky

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me and I am making no profit from this piece of fiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think this is gonna be it for the Mrs. Corinthos series unless something major happens with this storyline in the next few days. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this faithfully. You guys inspired me to write, even when I wasn't sure where this was going. Oh, and I'm not quite sure whether Lorenzo is staying in a hotel or if he's rented out an apartment but I said the latter. Just a little technical note.

Reviews always welcome.

PS There is a possibility that I might do something like this for Carly. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

Lorenzo sat in a leather chair in his new apartment. It was flooded with sun's setting rays. He gazed at the ball burning on the edge of the horizon and then went to pour himself a glass of scotch. As he eased back into his chair, glass in hand, his thoughts turned once again to their favorite topic: Mrs. Corinthos.

Lorenzo had never been inclined to believe in a higher power or fate, but at the rate he kept running into Carly he could very easily do so. She was seemed to be everywhere he went. At Kelly's. On the docks. At the hospital. On the phone. In her penthouse.

Once or twice the thought had crossed his mind that maybe somehow Sophie had a hand in this. Maybe she had seen him from wherever she was and decided that it was time he was happy. And so she had thrown him a woman whom he needed more than he had realized at first.

At first, of course, she was a means to an end. He had never partaken in kidnapping and thought of it as below him, but when Ric had kidnapped Carly he had seen his opportunity. He cringed to think of the conditions where Carly had been held captive. The cold cement walls and hard metal floor. The small, rather lumpy cot that was the only comfortable surface in the room. And the shackle around her ankle, chaining her to the wall like some medieval prisoner. No freedom to move and no natural light. It was barbaric.

His hands clenched as he thought of several things he would like to do to Ric Lansing. He wanted to avenge Carly. He wanted Ric to go through everything that Carly had, except ten times worse.

Shaking his head he tried to think of better moments. Playing backgammon with Carly. Continually making sure that Carly didn't do something stupid in her many attempts to escape. Holding her hand in the hospital. And then she had gone. No, not gone, she had been taken.

And now she was back with the family she loved so much. All of them safe and secure with Lorenzo looking in.

Despite several claims that she hated him and never wanted to see him again, he knew better. Her body language spoke volumes in a different key. Whenever there was a looming confrontation between himself and her husband or Jason she would step between. Not a particularly intelligent thing to do. It was a silent effort to prevent either party from being hurt. She wanted to keep the peace, an admirable aspiration.

The other thing that convinced him that she didn't hate him was her eyes. Every time he saw her there was fear in them. Not of him exactly. It seemed to him she was afraid of her reaction to him. Behind the fear was a softness that expressed how she did kind of like him and how grateful she was to him for saving her child. 

That gratefulness had appeared again when he had caught her on the steps at the docks. He smiled at the memory. Michael, whom he had never met before was very similar to his mother. Rambunctious and passionate. Just like his mother.

There was just one problem barring his way to the woman he had grown to love. Her husband. He had informed Sonny of his feelings for Sonny's wife and it had amused him how Sonny had put himself through mental gymnastics trying to figure out if Lorenzo was being honest or messing with his mind. Lorenzo wished he could mess with Sonny's mind. It would have been so much clearer and straightforward. Instead, he was in love with another man's wife, a very difficult place to be.

He had sent her roses, knowing their fate most likely would be the garbage can. Then he had sent her the backgammon board, knowing that could be returned to him. Instead he was hoping for a different reaction. Maybe, just maybe, Carly would meet with him if only to tell him to leave her alone. He could hope for another glimpse of her. Even surrounded by her family and several bodyguards the mere sight of her would thrill him to his toes.

Sitting in his apartment he had another swallow of scotch. He stood and walked to the window looking out towards Harborview Towers. Smiling slightly he turned his eyes to the sky.

"Hey Sophie. You dropped her in my lap and now I could really use some help trying to get her back. Think you could do that?"

He gazed at the sky as the stars seemed to twinkle in response and he smiled.

Fini


End file.
